Confesion
by Asile-chan
Summary: ONESHOT Los nervios de confesarse a la persona que te gusta son normales, pero para Ririchiro, quien nunca a tenia ningún tipo de experiencia sentimental, sera todavía el doble de imposible. ¿Lo lograra? "a veces las cosas no son como las esperamos; pueden resultar mejores"


**Aquí Asile-chan haciendo un oneshot de una de mis parejas favoritas de todos los tiempo "Ririchiro y Miketsukami" sé que este fandom en Latinoamérica es muy escaso así que aquí dejo mi granito de arena, con la esperanza de volver cuando finalice mis otras 3 historias en curso.**

 **BESOS!**

 **Asile-chan,**

 **Confesión**

Estaba sentada en el comedor mientras Miketsukami me llevaba el desayuno, me sentía sumamente nerviosa, hoy le confesaré todo lo que siento por él, confesare mis sentimientos por ese chico que apareció en mi vida de repente y que se ha ganado mi corazón de a poco; al principio sin siquiera yo enterarme, incluso llegue a pensar que tenía alguna enfermedad grave; pues mi corazón iba a un ritmo diferente cuando lo veía, pero luego me di cuenta de que se debía a él, a que me gustaba, pero me avergonzaba también, pues no estaba segura de como decirle lo que siento.

Hoy por fin me he decidido pero no sé cómo saldrá, espero que mis sentimientos sean aceptados y no solo me diga que si porque soy su ama. No quiero que me acepte por compasión o por fuerza, espero que su respuesta sea sincera sea la que sea.

-Ririchiro-sama acá está el desayuno—me dijo Miketsukami apareciendo detrás de mí y yo pegue un salto del susto.

-Gra-gracias Miketsukami—dije mientras tocaba mi pecho para que mi respiración se controlara.

-Oh, lo lamento tanto Ririchiro-sama, la he asustado, soy un perro malo.—me dijo con su cara triste, siempre se culpaba de todo, y yo, de todas las cosas odiaba eso: que él se menosprecie tanto.

-No fue tu culpa, solo estaba distraída—dije comenzando a probar mi comida, tenía que desayunar para luego pedirle que me acompañara a salir y poder confesarle todo.

-Es usted tan buena Ririchiro-sama, una ama tan bondadosa incluso con este sirviente tan torpe.—seguia menospreciándose.

-Ya no digas eso—dije molesta—No te menosprecies asi, tu y yo somos iguales, ni mas ni menos y no quiero oír que te auto desprecias—termine de hablar y mire como el me observaba con los ojos abiertos y lágrimas brotando de ellos.—No-no llores, yo solo..—no pude terminar de hablar porque sentí como me abrazaba; me puse muy nerviosa en ese momento y mi cara estaba ardiendo por todo lo que pasaba dentro de mí, era algo nuevo que alguien me abrazara así, siempre estuve alejada de todo el mundo, de mis padres, por ser una reencarnación, de mis compañeros quienes se negaban a hablarme debido a que provengo de una familia de renombre; solo al venir a la mansión y conocer a Miketsukami fue que por primera vez alguien me trato solo por ser yo misma, sin que mi familia o mi condición se lo impidieran.—Gracias Ririchiro-sama, perdone que la abrace tan confianzudamente, pero usted me ha hecho enormemente feliz.

Al oírlo no pude hacer más que abrazarlo yo también, él tenía algo especial que hacía que lo quisiera demasiado, no puedo seguirlo callando más, tengo que decirle todo:

-Mi-Miketsukami, yo tengo algo que decirte—dije apenada y el dejo de abrazarme para mirarme a la cara—Yo, bueno tu sabes; tu a mi…-no podía decirlo, estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras no me salían—

-Ririchiro-sama puede decirme lo que sea, si es algo que le desagrada de mi o algo que desee que haga, solo pídalo—dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos bicolores llenos de comprensión.

-No es nada de eso,-dije levantándome para ver si así tomaba valor—bueno si es algo que deseo, pero no quiero obligarte a nada, y si lo haces solo porque soy tu ama, prefiero que me rechaces—dije ya sin poder mas, estaba temblando, la situación me sobrepasaba; vi como Miketsukami intentaba levantarse preocupado pero no lo deje hacerlo, inmediatamente lo tome de los hombros y el aunque se vio sorprendido no dijo nada—Me gustas, Miketsukami; yo, incluso te-te quiero—termine de confesarme y lo vi, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos; tal vez lo había asustado, soy tan tonta, hice todo mal. No pude seguir culpándome pues al ver mi cara de decepción el me abrazo de nuevo y me pregunto al oído:

-Ririchiro-sama, lo que usted dice ¿Es verdad?—pregunto incrédulo.

-S-si..—dije

-Oh Ririchiro-sama, me ha hecho sumamente afortunado, yo también la amo Ririchiro-sama, la amo porque usted es la única mujer en la que pienso cada mañana, y la única por la que vivo—Me separe de el para verlo a la cara, ahora la incrédula era yo, ¿Enserio sentía lo mismo? Eso me hacia sentir muy feliz.

-¿Me lo dices sinceramente?—le pregunte solo para estar segura.

-No me atrevería a mentirle—dijo y yo le creí, era cierto, Miketsukami era sincero siempre conmigo.

-Te quiero—dije y el me sonrio tiernamente.

-Yo también la quiero muchísimo Ririchiro-sama—fue lo que me respondió antes de juntar nuestros labios en un tierno y cálido beso.

Todo lo que pude haber pasado para decirle lo que sentía valió la pena en ese momento, porque después de tantas preocupaciones, ahí estaba el resultado más feliz que pude haber imaginado.

FIN


End file.
